The present invention relates to a backrest for a vehicle seat.
Seats generally comprise a backrest that serves to support the back of a sitting person. Many different designs in respect of dimensions and upholstery are known for backrests of seats.
For seats in a vehicle, like for example a car, bus, aircraft, helicopter or boat, special mechanical requirements are to be complied with that go far beyond the requirements of a seat for the stationary, immobile application, for example in houses. In a vehicle, the movements and accelerations of the vehicle need to be transmitted to the sitting person via the vehicle seat. This is necessary particularly in the event of an accident with quite high accelerations to stabilize the sitting person accordingly.
The backrests for vehicle seats thus comprise a stable mechanical structure inside, for which proof can be given that it complies with the requirements for the event of an accident.
The mechanical structure of a conventional vehicle seat thus leads to a low variability in the outer design, which is achieved through modifications to the seams, the surface fabrics and minor variations in the upholstery. This conflicts with the many different designs that are known from the immobile sector, where there are many different backrests without special requirements, and which are desired by the users.
A desired vehicle seat which cannot be realized due to the low variability of a conventional vehicle seat necessitates a time-consuming and expensive re-design and new manufacturing facilities or tools as well as, where required, a new official approval for the corresponding vehicle. Pursuant to the respective applicable regulations, a time-consuming procedure of furnishing proof involving calculations and tests may be required therefor.
It is the object of the invention to provide a backrest for a vehicle seat which allows for a simpler and better design in respect of individual requirements.